1 'The Sign of Three' Ending
by Delicious and Tasty Cumbercake
Summary: During the party of John and Mary's wedding, Sherlock's only friends have deserted him by dancing with other people (as seen in the actual episode 'The Sign of Three'). However, his loneliness ends when someone enters the room...someone who's about to change Sherlock's life forever!


The city of York was generally quiet at night, especially today: virtually all of the streets had been deserted; there wasn't a single light to be shining and never in the slightest was there any noise at all from the night life - even the bell of the magnificent York Minster failed to ring.

However, there was one place near York which was full of party mayhem - a wide building in the countryside, with ancient designs on the exterior. Inside this place, music was being played from massive speakers at the maximum volume possible, and almost everyone seemed to enjoy the lively ambiance of dancing and chatting to friends. Now, you may suddenly wonder what all this is about! Why would there randomly be such a party atmosphere in the midst of York's silence? Well, it is in fact anything but spontaneous - it was planned a long time ago as part of the wedding of Dr John Hamish Watson and his newly wedded wife, Mary! Indeed they had a happy marriage.

Anyway, back to the scene of the building itself, there was one exception in terms of behaviour - a tall and slim gentleman with long, curly, black hair was stood statutory and isolated in and amongst all the dancing of everyone else, wearing the smart attire that was expected from the Best Man of the wedding. Indeed, he was indeed none other than the great Sherlock Holmes himself - one of the best, perhaps even the best consulting detective, of the world. As he was making preparations for departing the building, his attention was caught by a small, slender, bespectacled teenage girl, who sneakily crept in like a Vietcong guerilla, without weapons of course. She had skin as tanned as peaches, straight, black hair of medium length and was wearing a knee-length black dress. After making her way to the stage, she played a variety pieces on Sherlock's violin ranging from Mozart to David Arnold, and additionally, after the other members of 'The At 1 Quartet' followed her in, played his favourite: none other than the 3rd movement of Mendelssohn's Opus 12.

Then, after hearing her play, Sherlock beckoned the girl to his side, and suddenly exclaimed

"Wow you are amazing!" He then bows to her and enquires "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, of course you may", she immediately replied.

As a result, they both remain dancing and singing along to variety of disco, indie/alternative and pop songs, such as those by Alt-J, London Grammar, U2, Fall Out Boy, Arctic Monkeys, Mumford & Sons, Area 11, LMFAO, One Direction and of course, the band Sherlock!

After 5 hours, there was indeed time for only one more song. Suddenly, Greg Lestrade made an appearance on stage, after he cleared his throat, he announced,

"Good morning! I have an announcement to make. Unfortunately, the band Queen cannot make it to do a live performance of the song 'Don't Stop Me Now', so I'm afraid we'll have to stop there, unless if someone here can do a cover version."

"Wait," the young girl dancing with Sherlock replied. "I know that song. I can sing it!"

"Great, go ahead!" Greg replied, handing a microphone to the girl. He then presses play and the backing track began. After a while, the girl began to sing.

"Wow, she has an amazing voice", John whispered to Mary.

"Haha I know right", she responded to his whisper.

As the dance interlude of this song was approaching, the girl pointed at Sherlock whilst singing the word "you". The spotlight then fell on him.

"Argh I don't know what to do", Sherlock exclaimed.

"Come on Sherlock! You can do some cool dance moves", the girl replied.

"Yes, but I still don't know what to do" he responded.

"Let me think", she replied. "Erm...how about that amazing which you can do! Yes, do that!"

Following that, he did his well-known stylish sway, known as 'The Sherlock Sway'. Then, the girl joined in the swaying and encouraged the others to do so, whilst adding clapping to it as well.

After a short while, the song came to an end, and all the equipment had to be tidied away as the party came to a close. Immediately after that, Sherlock and the girl said goodbye to one-another, and they parted their own separate ways.

Sherlock then thought "Wow I had the time of my life at that party, and that girl is just amazingly skilled at the violin, signing and dance, if only I knew her name".

Meanwhile, the girl's fellow quartet members commented on her behaviour at the party.

"Wow I didn't know you could dance like that. As if you actually taught those marvellous moves to Sherlock Holmes." Amy the violist bellowed.

"Yes, he is indeed one amazing guy with a charismatic personality, as well as calling himself a 'High-Functioning Sociopath'. I really ought to see him again. After all, we don't live that far apart." she replied.

THE END


End file.
